


Deceived

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [81]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She'd been deceived.





	Deceived

She’d been deceived.

It was supposed to be a fling.

A one off.

Nothing more.

They were simply supposed to fuck each other senseless; relieve the sexual tension that'd been simmering between them for longer than either cared to admit.

It hadn’t been that simple.

But then, where Bond was concerned, it was never simple.

Oh, they’d fucked. Many times.

Then they’d made love.

And then, what she’d feared most happened.

“I love you, Olivia.”

Olivia snuggled deeper into his embrace at the softly whispered words.

Yes, she’d been deceived. But she couldn’t be happier.

“I love you too, James.”


End file.
